User talk:Atlantagirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Vampire Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Sibella page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wyvern Rex. (Talk) 14:06, April 17, 2010 Thx 4 the info! --atlantagirl 14:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) A contributor! Brilliant! How did you find us? Wyvern Rex. 16:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I love vampires! I've known about wikias for a little while, so I wanted to try finding one on vampires and voila! --Atlantagirl 16:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I should let you know that we are the only active independent Vampire Wiki on the internet. I took over in March (Night of the Long Wooden Stakes, etc...) and since then I have been desperate for another contributor to join me and LunaBella. Preferably one who can improve the contents of Clean Up. It's a suprise that we are here at all, as it was dormant for over a year from 2008 to 2009. Wyvern Rex. 10:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Jeez! You would've thought someone would be interested in vampires! (With all this Twilight stuff going on...) Anyways, I'm glad to help! : ) Atlantagirl 14:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, Twilight fans are on the Twilight Wiki, True Blood fans are on the True Blood wiki, Warhammer fans like me aren't on the Warhammer wiki because it has gone over to online games and only a few traitors edited here (Night of the Long Wooden Stakes, etc...). I noticed a few differences from the accepted folklore. Our official guide, based on traditional knowledge ad research, is here. Wyvern Rex. 11:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Thx 4 the info! Atlantagirl 20:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I've got a task. Could you research Nosferatu? Really deep search it. Even this: http://www.oafe.net/yo/ss1go.php. I'm obviously bluffing, as I know nothing about its plot. Also, have a look at Castlevania ''if you could. (Why am I here? I do Warhammer and LOTR!) Wyvern Rex. 17:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I've tried to do some research... Atlantagirl 21:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) hi! sorry, i just got your message. >(^ v ^)< thanks! i loved intering the contest! it was really fun! have you ever entered one? ♥Luna♥ Not on the internet. I have won a contest before, however, in real life... cool sig! --Atlantagirl 23:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) thank you! F helped me with it on...um...will you hate me if i say "twilight saga wikia"? ♥Luna♥ No, I don't hate you for being a twilight fan. Although I'm not a twilight fan, I think it's good to be on more than one wikia. Atlantagirl 23:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) oh, thank God! i hate when people hate me just for liking a show. so what broght you here? ♥Luna♥ uh, i have to go, my dad wants to kick me off. bye! it was nice meeting you! ♥Luna♥ It was half-accident/half-on purpose! Nice 2 meet U 2! : ) My mom kicked me off several minutes ago too! Talk 2 U L8R! Atlantagirl 00:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) i'm back if you are! and i love your sig! i forgot to mention that... it reminds me of cotton candy, i love it!!! ♥Luna♥ ah, dang. my dad.. sorry. byes. ♥Luna♥ Good work there. Have a go at Castlevania (Indeed, continue to dig that funky dot matrix with stereo sound.) if you would, poach some of their contributors, etc... Wyvern Rex. 13:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It does kind of look like cotton candy... Anyways, your welcome! : ) I'll try looking up Castlevania! Cheers! Atlantagirl 23:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) OK, as it's the weekend I'm not going to assign you anything so you can write about your preferred vampires. Wyvern Rex. 19:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Gee, thx! Atlantagirl 00:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ewwo miss Candy! just wanted to see if you were doing okay. and now i have to leave. P oh well, see ya! ♥Luna♥ LO! I M OK! I am watching some more Hellsing. I'm also readin' some Black Butler and Black Bird. (two mangas) Toodles! Atlantagirl 15:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC) OK, good. Odd fact: I have never read a serious work of vampire fiction or seen a vampire film. Wyvern Rex. 10:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I have either, but I have seen Hellsing. Atlantagirl 13:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) No, not even Hellsing. I am limited to ''The Silmarilion, Vampireology, my cousin's old and decayed White Dwarf ''magazines from 1993 and an old, non-canonical Warhammer paperback (Crudely rebound into an omnibus. With the money they make...) named ''Vampireslayer. On the plus side, I am very good at folklore and looking things up on wikis. If you use wikipedia content, you should put in: with the name of the page. Wyvern Rex. 16:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) OK, thx 4 the info! Atlantagirl 23:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Erm, could you leave a comment on the blog Manifesto of the Sylvania Alliance on May 6? Thankyou. PS: Dracula's Guest? Could you research? Wyvern Rex. 16:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Atlantagirl 21:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I would like an expansion of the "Dracula's Guest" material to incorporate plotline information. Also, could you write something about the Chiang-Shih? Finally, I need an article which explains Hellsing slowly and carefully.--Wyvern Rex. 12:49, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I shall try my best! Atlantagirl 16:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Excellent. Can you now dramatically improve Dhamphiri and Draugr?--Wyvern Rex. 19:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll try my best! Atlantagirl 20:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Good work. Now I have to get my "little book of horrors" out again. Today, I would like Bruxsa, Civatateo, Dearg-Due and Hammer Horror. (These legends get around, but get twisted. I have books referring to Khang shi, Chiang-Shih and even Shiang Ji.)--Wyvern Rex. 08:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Forget about the last part. I would like to know what you think about the "Dracula Succession" template.--Wyvern Rex. 11:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC)